Life and Death
by Another Writer Who Loves
Summary: Life and Death have a small chat at Hogwarts.


Life and Death leaned against the wall of Hogwarts and watched as the students ran this way and that.

"**It's pitiful really**." Death sighed. "**The way that they run this way and that. Meaningless. Idiocy. Worthless.**"

Life gave him an amused glance. "_Don't be like that._" she chastised lightly. "_They are capable of so much more than you think._"

Death snorted. "**I know perfectly well what they are capable of. Well, some of them.**" he paused for a moment. "**A very few some. And in truth it is the muggles that interest me more.**"

Life glanced at him questioningly.

Death sighed. "**Wizards and all their kinds prefer to stay in the dark ages practically. Older almost Victorian style England.**"

"_And the muggles?_" she prompted.

Death smirked now. "**They have perfected so much war and destruction. It's beautiful really.**"

He glanced at Life and noted her downtrodden expression. He nudged her arm slightly.

"**Oh don't be like that.**" he protested. "**You know I had nothing to do with that. The muggles did it all themselves.**" he couldn't help the little note of pride in his voice at the last few words.

Now when she looked up her eyes were burning. "_You shouldn't take so much pride in those weapons._" she hissed at him. "_There is no pride there. Only misery and pain._"

Death pointed to himself and then he pushed up his robes to show the three bracelets on his arm.

"**You seem to forget who you are talking to.**" he said in amusement. "**Remember? Death?**" he pointed to the bracelets. "**Three horsemen? The four horsemen that bring on the coming of the apocalypse?**"

Life glared at him as she pushed up her own robes to show the three bracelets on her arm.

"_And you seem to forget who I am._" she said. "_Life. Three horsemen as well. Your opposite in every way._"

Death chuckled as he placed his arm around Life's waist. "**And yet we still get along so well for the past millenniums.**"

Life pulled herself out of Deaths grip however she was fighting a smile as well.

"_That, however, remains a mystery to me to this day._" she said.

Death laughed. He stepped to the side then as a ball that the students had been kicking and throwing back and forth hit the wall and would have hit him if he had not moved.

"Sorry." one of the students chirruped to him as they retrieved their ball and ran back to their game.

"**First years.**" Death snorted. "**Annoying little buggers.**"

"_Be nice._" Life chastised once more. She glanced at the first years with a fond look in her eyes. "_You forget that we had started like that as well in our beginning._"

Death was silent. "**You still remember our beginning?**" he asked quietly. "**Because I don't. It was too long ago.**"

"_You didn't forget it, we never forget anything._" Life said glancing at him. She pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "_It's still somewhere in that funny little mind of yours._"

Death shook his head. He leaned against the wall again however now he slid down so he was sitting on the ground. Life joined him after a moment.

"_Enough about first years, back to business._" she said. She glanced at her companion. "_What are you going to do about Voldemort?_"

"**Back to business?**" Death said in amusement. "**Haven't heard you so serious in years. And as for the so called Dark Lord you don't need to worry about him, I have my own plans for him.**"

"_That much I know._" Life said settling back against the wall more comfortably. "_After all,_" she gave him a grin. "_I know how much you hate it when people do such things to you._"

Death bared his teeth in obvious hatred. "**No one cheats me.**" he hissed. "**No one can escape from death, from the final end. Not those Percival brothers and most certainly not someone who calls himself Lord Voldemort.**"

Life grinned in amusement. "_And, how many times did he evade you and how?_" she asked innocently.

Death glared at her. "**You know perfectly well.**" he hissed. "**Don't make me say it.**"

Life waved away his comments with her hand. "_I know how delicate you can get on this._"

"**He has gone against the natural order!**" Death roared. "**No one is above the order!**"

"_Not even us._" Life said softly. "_Even you and I will one day succumb to the order._"

Death deflated slightly as he glanced at her. "**Yes.**" he said nodding. "**Even you and I. That is the way things have been and that is the way things will always be. No matter what.**"

Life tilted her head upwards towards the sky. "_That is how it is._" she said softly. "_And that is the way it will be. Forever._"

The two of them were silent once more.

"_There is going to be a war._" Life suddenly said. She glanced at Death. "_You can feel it right? There is going to be a war and a lot of casualties on both sides._"

Death nodded. "**I know you hate it when I talk like this.**" he said quietly. "**But I for one am looking forward to it. The evader of death fighting for his life.**" He smirked. "**Oh I look forward to the bloodshed.**"

Life took in a deep breath.

"**And afterwards,**" he added almost as an afterthought. "**You come in. You and peace. Life comes once more to those who remain and bring them joy.**" His voice became bitter. "**While I bring nothing but pain.**"

Life now placed her arm around Deaths shoulder. "_You bring joy in your own way as well._" she said. "_To those who are in pain. To those who wish for release. They embrace you and welcome you with open arms. You bring a different kind of joy, but joy nonetheless._"

Death smiled at her and placed his head on her shoulder. "**I suppose.**"

A bell rang clearly throughout the garden they were in. Students groaned lightly as they packed their belongings and started towards their class. Two humans were walking towards Death and Life.

"We're going to be for class." Hermione said.

"Unless you want us to give you two another minute." Ron added as he stared at the two.

Harry slowly lifted his head from Lunas shoulder. He glanced at her and she smiled lightly at him.

"No, we're good." Harry said standing. He extended a hand towards Luna and helped her to her feet. "See you some other time?"

Luna nodded. "See you. And please watch out for those Racknots. They are in the air once more."

Harry nodded as well. "Will do."

Ron was grinning at Harry as the three of them walked to class.

"So you and Loony Luna." he said.

Harry smiled. "There's nothing between Luna and I. We are just good friends."

Hermione sighed. "Honestly Ron, just because Harry and Luna were together doesn't have to mean that they are in a relationship."

Harry watched in amusement as his two friends started their bickering.

Death glanced over his shoulder once more. Life glanced over hers as well. Their eyes met and they smiled at one another once more.


End file.
